Smartest being Dumbest
by LastMelodya
Summary: Bahkan Nara Shikamaru akan dengan senang hati bertingkah bodoh karena seorang Haruno Sakura/AU/ShikaSaku fanfic/RnR?


Untuk seluruh **ShikaSaku** _shipper_, yang masih sangat terbatas _archive_-nya di _fanfiction_. Yuk, ramaikan _archive pairing_ ini;)

_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**Warning**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a ShikaSaku fanfic_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

**Smartest being Dumbest**

**.**

**.**

Tuan jenius. Betapa kata itu selalu terpatri indah pada setiap langkah tenang sang pria semampai dengan jas formal itu. Jenius, kaya, tampan—ugh, _there's perfect_?

Haruno Sakura hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang yang mengakui itu. Menatap lurus sang pria yang berdiri di depan ruangan, memimpin jalannya rapat, menerangkan berbagai macam hal mengenai produk baru yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan mereka, menjadi pusat perhatian dari segala atensi pada ruangan ini.

Dan Sakura bersumpah dapat mendengar bisik-bisik suara beberapa gadis yang terdengar menggoda di seberang mejanya. Tentang sang pria di depan sana. Lantas membuatnya muak dan ingin mengusir para gadis itu saat ini juga dan berkata di depannya—_hell_, ini adalah rapat gabungan para karyawan dan bukannya acara kasak-kusuk gosip pria tampan.

Selalu seperti itu.

Namun, alih-alih memerhatikan dengan cermat apa yang pria itu presentasikan—sebagaimana perintah otaknya , gadis itu pun kini hanya dapat menatap setiap detik pergerakan yang di lakukan oleh pria itu.

Bibir tipisnya yang berbicara, kedua tangannya yang bergerak seiring dengan ucapannya, langkahnya yang sesekali bergeser untuk memberikan ruang objek yang tengah ia presentasikan di depan sana, bahkan kedipan mata diantara kedua netra sayu itu.

Lalu, yang Sakura sadari setelahnya adalah—ia tak ada bedanya dengan gadis-gadis penggosip yang berkasak-kusuk di seberang mejanya tersebut.

_Hell_, ini adalah rapat gabungan para karyawan. Dan bukannya acara kasak-kusuk pria tampan.

Jadi, bisakah kau melakukan presentasi itu tanpa daya tarik maksimal dari semua hal yang kau miliki—

—Nara Shikamaru?

**.**

**.**

Ada saat dimana dirinya bertindak normal. Menjadi seseorang yang paling normal di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tak menungguku, Sakura?"

Yang di panggil hanya mendongak pelan, menatap tatapan malas pria berkuncir tinggi itu sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk pada salad di hadapannya.

"Hm, yeah, kau tahulah." Jawabnya ringan diantara suapannya. Sang pria hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sesaat kemudian menarik kursi di hadapan gadis itu. Tangannya terangkat sebelah untuk memesan makanan pengisi perut di siang hari ini.

"Dan kenapa pindah _café_?" tukas pria itu lagi. Badannya ia condongkan, mendekat pada gadis merah muda yang sepertinya enggan menatapnya itu.

Sakura menggumam sesaat, sebelum melontarkan jawabannya dengan ragu. "Uhm, bosan, mungkin. Kau tahu, kan, Shikamaru, _café_ kantor itu seperti sudah kehabisan menu makanan karena setiap hari hanya itu-itu saja menunya."

Dan Shikamaru hanya kembali mengernyit. Menu itu-itu saja? Toh, pada akhirnya yang pemuda itu lihat saat ini adalah sang gadis yang lagi-lagi memesan menu makan siang seperti biasanya—salad.

Sebelah tangan Shikamaru terangkat, menyentuh pelan sisi wajah gadis itu yang kini terlihat membelalakkan mata. Dan dengan cepat, tangan rampingnya sudah menepis jari-jemari Shikaamru yang beberapa detik tadi bertengger pada wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Shikamaru!" tukasnya berbisik, namun tegas.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Sakura? Ada apa denganmu? Kau menghilang begitu saja selesai rapat, dengan seenaknya makan siang di _café_ yang jauh dari kantor seperti ini, dan—apa itu tadi? Menepis tanganku?" balas Shikamaru kesal. Ia mengabaikan sang pelayan yang barusan saja mengantarkan pesanannya dan kemudian kembali berbalik.

Sedangkan yang diprotes hanya terus terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya. Lelah, Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan beralih pada makanannya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggumu, Shikamaru. Sepertinya kau terlihat sibuk dengan para gadis-gadis itu tadi, kan?"

Shikamaru kontan mendongak, menemukan sang gadis tengah tersenyum paksa kearahnya. Jenis senyum yang sering gadis itu ulas ketika ia tengah—

—cemburu.

Oh, Astaga. Betapa Shikamaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang amat bodoh ini. Padahal, siapapun mengenalnya sebagai pria jenius, bukan?

Perlahan, ia menyeringai. Mengucapkan sederat _trademark_-nya diantara suapan menu makan siangnya itu. Seraya terus menahan diri untuk tak menendang meja makan diantara dirinya dan Sakura, merengkuh **gadisnya** itu dan mengecup bibir merahnya yang tercebik pelan.

"Merepotkan."

Ah, ingatkan Shikamaru untuk melakukan hal itu setelah selesai dengan makanannya nanti.

**.**

**.**

Karena diantara seluruh kejeniusan yang dimiliki Nara Shikamaru, selalu ada Haruno Sakura yang menjadi sumber kebodohannya.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan selesai, Shikamaru?"

Sakura bertanya diantara decakan lidahnya. Gadis itu seolah tak bisa tenang sejak tadi. Sesaat berada di sofa kecil di ruangan pribadi pria itu, lalu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan melangkah ke sisi Shikamaru—sengaja mengganggunya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang ia berikan pada sisi wajah pria itu, yang berakhir dengan desahan kesal Shikamaru. Kemudian gadis itu akan kembali berpaling, entah menatap jendela besar yang menampilkan suasana malam kota yang di penuhi oleh berbagai kerlip kendaraan dari sana, atau pun bersenandung pelan seraya membuka dokumen Shikamaru yang tak diketahuinya, dan berakhir dengan kembali melangkah ke sisi Shikamaru—memeluknya main-main dan lagi-lagi mengecup sisi wajahnya.

"Tenanglah sebentar, Sakura. Aku tak akan selesai kalau kau terus menggangguku seperti ini." keluh Shikamaru akhirnya. Ia melepaskan rengkuhan Sakura dengan paksa, membuat gadis itu kini berdiri limbung dengan tatapan kesal dan bibir tercebik.

"Dasar kaku." Gumam Sakura pelan seraya kembali melangkah menuju sofa di ruangan itu. Shikamaru mendengarnya, namun hanya mengulum senyum dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Akhirnya gadis itu diam juga.

Belum sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Terdengar tanggapan Shikamaru yang mengucapkan 'masuk' sekilas sebelum akhirnya terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan kuncir kudanya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura mengenalnya sebagai Ino, sekretaris Shikamaru. Dan juga gadis yang selalu berkasak-kusuk ditengah-tengah gabungan rapat saat kekasihnya tengah memimpin rapat—seperti tadi.

Ino sedikit terbelalak melihat Sakura berada disana, namun tak ia perlihatkan. Segera saja ia menuju meja Shikamaru dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tak begitu Sakura mengerti. Ah, mereka memang berbeda bagian di kantor ini.

Beberapa saat setelahnya terlihat Shikamaru menerima sebuah dokumen dan sebuah kantung plastik yang diberikan Ino. Dan setelahnya terdengar ucapan gadis pirang itu pamit dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Bahkan Sakura sempat melihat tatapan aneh yang diberikan Ino padanya. Cih. Apa-apaan itu?

Dengan kesal Sakura kembali melangkah mendekati Shikamaru. Menatap curiga pada kantung plastik itu dan mengintip isinya perlahan.

"Perhatian sekali, eh?"

Shikamaru mendongak, menemukan Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah kaleng kopi hitam kemasan berada dalam genggamannya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas lelah. "Berhenti menggangguku, Sa-ku-ra."

Sedangkan sang gadis terlihat menyeringai. Ia melempar kaleng kopi itu dengan sembarang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang terdengar keras. Melangkah mendekati Shikamaru dan mengambil duduk di pangkuan pria itu.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku, Shika!"

Dan setelah itu, yang Sakura rasakan hanyalah gumaman Shikamaru yang menandaskan _trademark_-nya. Sebelum akhirnya pinggangnya direngkuh mendekat pada pria itu dan bibirnya ditangkap dengan sedikit terburu-buru oleh bibir manis Shikamaru.

Sakura menyeringai diantara lumatan lembut yang diberikan kekasihnya itu. Astaga, apa ia harus selalu seperti ini agar kekasih nanasnya itu tidak mengabaikannya?

Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya itu saat tiba-tiba kembali terdengar ketukan di pintu, disusul oleh decitan pintu yang dibuka cepat dan langkah seseorang yang perlahan mendekat.

Sakura sudah terbelalak dan berniat untuk melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru, sampai lagi-lagi lengan kokoh pria itu menahannya tetap pada posisinya.

Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya sesaat, menatap tajam seseorang di depan sana yang tak bisa Sakura lihat karena posisinya saat ini.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Ino."

Dan setelahnya yang dirasakan Sakura hanyalah bibir lembut Shikamaru yang seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Dengan langkah seseorang yang terdengar berlari, dan juga bantingan pintu dari arah belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

Bahkan Nara Shikamaru akan dengan senang hati bertingkah bodoh karena seorang Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Tadinya mau bikin sesuatu yang _fluffy_, tapi akhirnya malah jadi asdfghjkl kayak gini-_- Yosh! Hanya ingin menulis sesuatu tentang ShikaSaku. Maaf kalau ada _typo_ yang _miss _karena nggak aku cek lagi:') So, mind to **RnR**?

**LastMelodya**


End file.
